1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data migration storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for locating and eliminating missing parent files and/or orphan files from data migration storage systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
In this society where many personal and business interactions are data driven, the ability to store a large amount of data has become increasingly important. Modern computer systems allow for the interchange of data and resources through network environments. For example, a modern computer network may include a number of interconnected client computers. The computer network may further include resources for storing large amounts of data, including but not limited to, direct attached storage (DAS), network attached storage (NAS), a storage area network (SAN), and other storage environments.
Data migration systems have been developed to facilitate the efficient storage of large amounts of data. For example, a data migration system may include a primary storage location is typically used for storing files that are commonly accessed by a client computer, while the secondary storage location is used for storing files that are less commonly accessed by the client computer. The policy engine server is responsible for migrating data files from the primary storage to the secondary storage, and recalling data files from the secondary storage to the primary storage.
In order for a data migration system to function efficiently, certain relationships should exist between the files stored on primary storage and the files stored on secondary storage. When a file is accessed from the primary storage and one or more properties of the accessed file is altered, many of the relationships that should exist between the primary storage and secondary storage can be destroyed or invalidated.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.